Smokescreen, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity in the Shadowzone
This is how Smokescreen, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity in the Shadowzone goes in Shadowzone. scene is now grey and dull. Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Smokescreen pick themselves up Smokescreen: Are you guys OK? Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Applejack: I'm fine. Fluttershy: Me too. Rarity: Me three. Autobots pick themselves up Bulkhead: What just happened? Ratchet: I can't be certain. But if two Groundbridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams, the feedback could have triggered a system overload. Smokescreen: Could? Hello! More like totally did! Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Applejack: It's like they can't even hear you. Fluttershy: Uh-huh. Rarity: True. Bulkhead: At least Smokescreen and the ponies made it through, right? Smokescreen: Huh? Pinkie Pie: What's he talking about? Applejack: What? Fluttershy: What the heck? Rarity: Bulkhead! We're right here! Optimus Prime: Arcee, did Smokescreen and the other ponies make it safely back to base? Arcee: comm Negative. You don't see them? Ratchet: No sign. Applejack: What? No sign? OK. Seriously, Bulk! walks right through her Smokescreen: He went right through you. We're not alive. Pinkie Pie: I don't wanna be a ghost! Applejack: Wait. How can we touch each other? Fluttershy: I don't know. Rarity: Me neither. thinks Optimus Prime: Ratchet, could they have been transported onto the Nemesis instead? Ratchet: Not likely. If Starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation. They may have simply been bridged to an unintended destination. suddenly realizes something Smokescreen: Another place but in the same place. Pinkie Pie: What? Applejack: Huh? Fluttershy: What are you talking about? Rarity: How can you explain that? Smokescreen: We must be in some alternate reality. A shadowzone. Pinkie Pie: What?! Applejack: Seriously?! Fluttershy: Is this true? Rarity: You'd better believe it is. Optimus Prime: Look. Skyquake's tomb is empty. Bulkhead: How did we miss Skyquake rising and shining? Ratchet: It would seem Starscream got what he came for. Optimus Prime: Another matter for another time. Right now, our only priority is locating Smokescreen, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity. Arcee, bridge us back to base. hand comes out and its owner is revealed to be a Terrorcon Skyquake. Smokescreen and the ponies gasp in horror Smokescreen: Uh-oh. Pinkie Pie: Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Not good, not good, not good. Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, this is the... worst... possible... thing! Applejack: We have to warn them. Fluttershy: I agree. Terrorcon Skyquake goes to snatch Bulkhead but his hand goes straight through Applejack: Awesome. It can't touch them either. Terrorcon Skyquake turns to them and walks towards them Smokescreen: Uh, girls, if that thing can't touch the bots. Pinkie Pie: Just like we can't. Rarity: And... Applejack: We're trapped in the Shadowzone with a Decepticon zombie. Fluttershy: If we aren't ghost now, we will be soon! Terrorcon goes to for a punch but Smokescreen catches it in his servo Smokescreen: Girls, run! I'll hold him off! Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity run off as Smokescreen holds off the Terrorcon Skyquake Smokescreen: I liked you guys better when you were alive! punches the Terrorcon Skyquake and runs off. The Terrorcon Skyquake slowly follows Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity hide behind a rock. Smokescreen arrives and stops to catch his breath